The Outbreak
by ZacharyOCW
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. One year after the Outbreak, Kevin Patterson, who is Lieutenant of one of the few surviving ORRC members that hasn't turned into bandits, gets the rest his whole world knocked down when a massive horde of shamblers attack the ORRC Refugee Camp. WARNING Contains things like depression, death, and the sorts.
1. Chapter 1

"The Outbreak started May 3rd, 2017. No one knows what it is. Russia was the last to fall, Moscow being the last stand against the Outbreak. Moscow fell only three months after the start of the Outbreak in Mexico."

"The Outbreak Rescue and Reclaim Confederation, aka ORRC, suffered massive damage to its foundations and nearly fell apart only leaving the surviving ORRC members to become bandits or to join together to help the last civilians. Few picked the latter."

I finish explaining what's happened in the last year for at least, the hundredth time.

"Tell us again! Tell us again!" The class chanted with enthusiasm.

"Now, now class. Let Lieutenant Patterson through. He's a very busy man."

"It's okay Martha, really," I squat down next to the class, and almost immediately they start asking me questions.

"How did ORRC collapse? Was it a building?"

"What does ORRC mean again?"

"What does latter mean?"

"Why did it start on May 3rd?"

"Why was Russia the last country?"

"What's a Moscow?"

"I have to use the bathroom.."

"Why are you Lieutenant?"

"One at a time," I say silencing them. I look at a little girl in the back. "What about you honey?"

"Why did it start in Mexico?" She asks in anticipation.

"I would tell you if I knew." I look at a boy that's holding his hand up. "What about you?"

"Why was Russia last?" He asks almost yelling.

"I don't know that either, probably because they closed down their airports, harbors, and borders as soon as it hit North America," I look over the class, "Now give me a answer I do know." I point to a girl with her hand up. "What about you?"

"What happened to you before you joined the ORRC?" She asked.

"I.. umm..." I stutter, having flashbacks. I shake my head and smile, "I'm afraid that's classified information," I say messing up her hair.

"Kevin! Get up here now!" I reach for my belt and pick up my radio.

"Got it, coming now," I look at the class, "It was nice talking to you guys, but I gotta run." I stand up and run out the room. While I am though I hear:

"Why do you have to run? Can't you walk?"

I open the door to the control room and is met by many worried faces. "What's going on?" I yell. Gary quickly comes to my side and explains.

"There's a horde of Shamblers coming to the base from the north."

"How big?" I ask him.

"A delta sized horde sir." He explains wistfully

"Crap, and where's the captain?" I ask.

"He's still injured from that bandit raid a week ago."

"How long until the horde get's here?"

"Around five minutes."

"Well crap," I look around the room quickly. Everyone in the room is looking at me for orders. I take a deep breath. "Everyone! I need all the gates closed! Make sure they're damn shut!"

"On it sir," A small team of four hurry out of the room.

"Someone contact the patrols and make sure they're at the North Entrance. I need all civilians indoors and doors locked!" My mind flickers to just a minute ago with the class. "And get someone to guard the school and Med Bay!"

"Got it sir!" I hear across the room.

"Everyone else, get to the North wall and wait for my call!"

The room was silent for a second and then erupted into rapid footsteps and "Chk Chk"s from shotguns being loaded.

I head over to the armory and grab a machine gun. And run out the door.

The air was silent, only for the occasional sound of a sniff or a pistol being cocked, then I heard it in the distance, getting louder and louder. Footsteps getting louder and louder, and then the moans of the flesh eating monsters of this earth getting louder and louder and louder. Then I saw them. Coming out of the treeline, I saw their decaying flesh, thinking about it now though I could smell it more than I could see it. The expanse of them getting larger and larger.

One stopped, seemed to sniff, and I swear. Looked right into my eyes, the eyes of someone who once had a life that wasn't eating flesh. He turned and walked to the wall directly, all the others followed for the same thing, flesh. We were all silent for seconds until I gave the signal.

The town bursts into gunfire. Shotguns, machine guns, pistols, and even our turret. The kept coming though, it seemed we were winning but I barely heard over the sound of gun fire, "Bandits! Bandits coming from the south!" I quickly turn around just before I feel bullets whizzing past. My men dropping like flys from the surprise attack. I get out my machine gun and-

Nothing. There's no sound, no fight, no outbreak, no Earth, just black. For what seems like hours of black was actually only a second or two. I open my eyes my head dizzy and hard to breath. I look up and see the town's wall we built. I was on the other side. I try to yell but I hear nothing. I hear no gunfire. I try to get up but I just feel pain in my chest. I start gasping for breath.

Now, with vision back I start to hear as well. It started with ringing in my ears, then I heard the gunfire. I heard screams, crying, and begging, but most importantly, growling.

I slowly get on my knees and look around. There were bodies around me. Almost all of my troops. The horde was getting closer to my location, about 15 seconds until the got to me. I look at the ground and I find my machine gun.

I aim it at the horde as the get nearer, they'll be here any second.

I fire.

"Click" It was jammed.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. If you want more tell me because I might try something and scrap this if no one wants this. This is ZacharyOCW, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

David Horsce was only 22 when the Outbreak happened. No one knows where he came from, how he was like before the Outbreak, or anything really. You don't ask David Horsce anything that isn't orders from him, but even if it is orders you can executed if you catch him on a bad day. So when one of his goons asked how a raid went for the ORRC he wasn't very happy with the question.

I was lost in thought for what seemed like hours until I realized that someone is asking me a question. "How did the raid go?" Said the man. I barely remembered him, all I know is that his name is John and he has quite the nerve.

"Waiting for them to come back." I say in a monotone voice. He was about to reply back when he realized what he was doing. He quickly ran out of the room as if he had something to do. For a second I thought a taste of annoyance, but it was gone as it wasn't there. I'm not sure if it actually was there. I take a sip up coffee to see it's empty. I sigh and throw it behind my back.

The door bursts open. I look up to see the leader of the raiding squad. He's ran out of breath as if he sprinted from the ORRC Base to all the way here. "Sir, you need to see this." He says. I get up and follow him.

We come to the warehouse, where all the torture/interrogation rooms are kept. The screams and begs from the cells didn't affect me at all. My feet splashing in the puddles of blood.

He brings me to cell 19. Two guards on either side of the door. Inside was a man, he had a beard and was covered in blood. It was his own I couldn't tell. He was slumped to the ground, the only thing keeping him up was a handcuff on his wrist. "Who is this man?" I ask.

"This is Kevin Patterson, the Lieutenant of the nearby ORRC Base." He explains as he opens the door.

"So all you got the Lieutenant. And that's all?" I question him.

"Well.. umm.. sir. There also was the destruction of the ORRC Base."

"Wait, you and your team single-handedly took down the ORRC Base, and you thought he was worth my time!" I yell as he starts to back up.

"W-well sir. We were hoping for him to tell us if there were a-any other bases nearby." He fearfully explains.

"Ha! Any others bases nearby." I chuckle lightly. "The closest ORRC base is in Salt Lake City! I scouted this area to all the way to Bakersfield!"

"I-I know s-sir, we just wanted to be sur-"

"What's your name son?"

"C-Conner.. S-Sir..."

"Well Conner. Say hello to Satan for me. Kill him." The two guards at the door quickly grab Conner and starts dragging him out. One of the guards quickly knock him out when he tries to break free. I watch him get taken away and into a cell. They wait until Conner starts to scream again before they shoot. The gunshot echoed across the warehouse, silencing all of the screams and sobs of all the other prisoners. I turn around to face Kevin and smile. The look of terror on his face was priceless.

 **Second chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed this. Third coming some time. And as always, this is ZacharyOCW, signing off!**


End file.
